Dynamics Duets
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: Quand Ryder et Jake doivent faire un duo.


**Notes : **_Encore du Jyder. C'est assez court, et c'est un one-shot pour l'instant, mais en général, je fais souvent des suites. Donc, si vous en voulez plus, il suffit de demander. ;)_

**Couple :**_ Jyder !_

**Rating :** _K+. Pas de lemon. Désolé pour les amateurs. ;)_

**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne possède pas la série. La chanson que chantent Ryder et Jake est un Mash-Up de Rolling In The Deep d'Adèle et Crazy de Gnarls Barley, qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. C'est la première fois que je fais un Mash-Up, mais j'ai trouvé que les deux chansons se ressemblaient et pourraient donner un bon truc. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

Finn avait décrété que le Glee Club allaient faire des duos. Jake avait choisit Ryder comme partenaire, étant donné leur amitié récente. Il avait donné rendez-vous au joueur de foot à l'auditorium après les cours.

- T'es en retard, fit-il remarquer lorsque Ryder arriva enfin.

- Désolé, s'excusa le footballeur. J'avais …

- C'est pas grave, coupa Jake. On se met au boulot ?

Ryder approuva d'un bref, signe de tête et Jake saisit sa guitare.

- Pas de danse ?

- Ta gueule.

Les explosèrent de rires, et Ryder reprit :

- Sérieusement, t'as une idée pour la chanson ?

- Ouaip ! Répondit le jeune Puckerman. Un Mash-Up de _Rolling In The Deep _et _Crazy !_

Ryder le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Sérieux ? Je savais pas que t'aimais ce genre de chanson …

- En même temps, tu sais presque rien de moi, lui fit remarquer Jake.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux, admit le footballeur. C'est pas mal comme idée.

- Tu vas voir, ils vont tous chialer quand ils vont voir ça ! On commence ? Tu connais les paroles ?

Ryder approuva d'un bref signe de tête et Jake pinça les cordes de son instrument.

___There's a fire starting in my heart_

___Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

___Finally I can see you crystal clear_

___Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

Il fit un petit clin d'œil à Ryder, ce qui fit comprendre à celui-ci qu'il devait continuer.

___See how I leave, with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

Jake reprit :

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling_

Les deux chantèrent le refrain ensembles. Jake se rappela alors son duo avec Marley sur les gradins. Et il devait bien reconnaître que chanter avec Ryder était bien différent. C'était plus … intense. Et leurs voix se mêlaient merveilleusement bien.

_Does that make me Crazy  
Does that make me Crazy  
Does that make me Crazy  
Possibly _

Ryder reprit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

_And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice  
Come on now  
who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you  
think you are, ha ha ha bless your soul  
you really think you're in control …_

Les deux continuèrent ensembles.

___We could have had it all_

_(But Maybe I'm Crazy)_

___Rolling in the deep_

_( Maybe you're Crazy)_

___Your had my heart inside of your hand_

___()Maybe we're Crazy _

___And you played it to the beat_

_(Probably )_

Jake cessa de jouer. Les deux n'étaient désormais plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Pendant un bref instant, Ryder crut que Jale allait l'embrasser. Et visiblement, celui-ci avait la même idée en tête. Mais il n'en fut rien.

- C'était pas mal, dit Jake pour briser le silence.

- Ouais, approuva Ryder. Je pense qu'on sera les meilleurs.

Jake approuva et donna rendez-vous au footballeur pour le lendemain, même heure, même endroit. Ryder accepta, et une fois que son ami eu quitté l'auditorium, il préféra s'assoir pour réfléchir. Il avait _vraiment_ faillit embrasser Jake. Un garçon. Et en plus, celui-ci ne l'aurait sans doute pas repousser. Il n'avait pas du tout de problèmes avec l'homosexualité, mais tout de même …

Ce n'était qu'une chanson. Rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Il parlerait le lendemain à Jae pour s'expliquer, et l'histoire serait réglée.

Du moins, il l'espérait.


End file.
